All I've Ever Wanted
by AkiraGunner
Summary: In the land of Cess, battles and brawling are number one. But when Link begins to fall into dark nightmares from weeks before, he is unsure of what really lies beneath these lands. Rated T for violence and suicidal tendencies.
1. When Darkness Begins

As I walked, I kept thinking "_Just ignore them…her…everyone and they'll all go away" _But who was I kidding? My courage would cause me to perish.

"P-p-please…"she sobbed. I didn't look back. I would not. Because I knew if I did, I would rethink my decision.

"_I will not look. Can't look, not back at her."_

"You don't have to DO THIS! ...We c-can…..w-we can..." he pleaded. They pleaded.

"No… we can't" I started walking towards the end of the room, closer as to what I knew I awaited. I dropped my sword and shield, as I no longer needed its protection. No longer did I need her, them, and to live with this …. Darkness... this never ending…darkness. But before I fell, I did some I honestly shouldn't have.

I saw my friends, my love, saddened by my evermore end, watching me have to kill myself.

"_If dying to save the ones I love is wrong, then…what can be right?"_

She looked at me and tilted her head to the side. Tears, falling to the bottom of her chamber.

"L-l-l-link p-please" Zelda wept. Her heavy breathing fogged up the glass, making it hard to see her, but easier. Seeing her pain, would only make it hurt more.

". . .. . . . ."I took a small, painful step back.

"L-link" Her voice grew stronger, yet still with sorrow.

" . . . . . ." Another pain filled step I took.

"Link don't do this, we'll be okay" Pit and Ike said in unison, while Marth stood in an uncomfortable silence. Unsure if he would ever change his decision.

Finally I was at the edge. "_That's it." _I thought. "_If I live, they'll hate me, she'll hate me more than anything."_ But I know I can't think about those things right now. And in doing so I did the most painful thing ever in my life. I plummeted back first, seeing the shock and hate on their faces. Luckily that would be the last I'd see of them.

"LINKK!" Zelda screamed with a piercing sorrowful voice.

* * *

As I plummeted, something ominous caught me from nearly dying. It was cold and chilling, wrapping around me quickly. Then it stabbed me. I screamed a pitiful scream, choking me and taking my breath away. Filling my bleeding wounds, with this cold and lonely feeling. I was just gasping trying to just get one breath of air, highly regretting what I wished I hadn't done. But no matter how hard I tried it would stop, filling me with this uncertain darkness. Then it abruptly stopped for just one second, and then threw me from the deep abyss, landing me at the feet of a tyrant.

"I see you've had a change of heart." Said the voice of a shadowy figure. It was the tone in his voice that made him seem hateful.

"W-W-why? Why would you do THIS to him!" Zelda screamed as she cried, tears coming down fast, burning as every tear she cried came. Desperately trying to comprehend what had happened to her one true love.

With the little strength I had, I looked up. The shadowy figure stepped into the faint light. His body was so very close to mine. Almost exactly... like mine? No... Just like me. His power was radiating and harsh, it was too much to handle.

_The darkness was too much to handle._

"It's not important why, but what is, what will happen to you. In his new "Dark" form, he will do any task I give him with ease. And his first task, you ask what he will do? Well it is quite obvious, it's killing you!"

"He would NEVER DO THAT!" She screamed even louder than before.

"Old Link might not have, but in his new form he will do it with pride and pleasure."

The cage that had held Zelda and a few others descended from the low hanging ceiling. It hit the rocky floor with a scraping thud. She stepped out with her hands and feet chained. Tears were filling her eyes and coming down her flawless face.

I rose up from the damp floor and walked over to my displaced sword and picked it up. Then I slowly began to approach the princess. She tried to look me in the eyes, but could not bear it. I raised my sword and put it to her neck. I tried to resist within me, but the newly found darkness was begging for it. It was pleasurable, and it felt right to me.

"P-please… this can't be you….." she softly pleaded

I didn't have to say a word because of the smirk on face; she knew this was her fate. As I brought the blade across her neck, everything became dark again. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain go through my head. I screamed pitifully, trying to wake from this… nightmare. I knew it was one, from weeks ago. It must be a nightmare, for I couldn't take it if it wasn't.

* * *

As I began to slowly open my eyes, the world was burry and noisy. My ears were ringing loudly; my head was aching from the attacks of sharp pains. I grabbed my head and felt it was wet, with what? It wasn't raining and I certainly wasn't drowning. I removed my hand to see dark crimson blood dripping down.

"Oh dear! Link!" I heard someone shout over the chaos.

"He's bleeding heavily, someone get him a doctor!" it was faint but it sounded quite like Marth.

It was hard trying to make out the people standing in front. I could slightly see Marth, Pit and Peach maybe? I was not completely sure of it. Suddenly as it left, the sharp pain came back throughout my head. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was my love, Zelda.

_**Very much alive. **_


	2. How Darkness Begins

"I-i-s he okay?" Marth said very shaken by the recent event.

"I think he's going to be fine, just let him rest up. No worries." Said Ike, patting Marth on the shoulder and giving him a smile.

During a practice battle, he had hit Link on the head with the hilt of his word, causing him to bleed and pass out. Marth was a skilled swordsman, but he was no Link. He was training as hard as he could, and still couldn't match his skills. He didn't think hitting him would cause such a mess. The glory of finally defeating him had got to him, and now he just sits there, regretting everything he once believed was right in defeating him.

* * *

Are you confused? I think I should explain what events have lead up to this. For now we'll call this the "accident".

Cess is the place where people come to experience greater battles and become stronger than anyone in their homelands. This land also resides in a place where dreams cease to exist and nightmares thrive on broken dreams and hearts. The only way to achieve greatness is to deny the darkness that holds an empty promise. Many cannot resist the darkness, because promises to help the soul who accepts it. It will convince the user in any way, to follow it to the Abyss. The Abyss is a ravine that was formed from the souls of the broken. If they follow, the darkness will have them promise to give their soul to achieve whatever the user desires. It's a trick! Once the user gives its soul, the darkness takes the body to use it to gather more innocent victims to get their soul. It will try in any way to gain their trust, heart, and in such way, they won't be able to back down from the commitment. Thus the cycle begins again.

Not everyone is brought into the darkness. Many cannot sense or see the darkness that lies in the land. Their hearts are pure and not easily convinced by the darkness. Many don't know that a kind of darkness even exist, it's hidden, but in plain sight.

Where does our hero come in? Well he's just a part of something bigger. He's tainted.

Link, our hero, and Zelda, our beloved princess, have traveled to this land. He brought the princess and himself to Cess, to find strength. He did not know what he would find.

_**He did not know he would find darkness.**_

* * *

(This chapter is quite short, but I hope it clears up some things. I am very happy that I can finally publish this story! It has been in the works for over a year, and have been working on it for some time. I hope you enjoy what is to come. Kuro)


End file.
